


The Secrets Behind Our Masks

by de4tht0Imm0rta1s



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 21 pages atm on google docs, Multi, Oops, This is trash, i named mama agreste angelica, im trash, made before princess fragrance and volpina, no volpina in this, some origin spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de4tht0Imm0rta1s/pseuds/de4tht0Imm0rta1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are revealed. Challenges are constant. How much stress and struggle can our heroes withstand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The story starts in a darker time, when the world had no light, had no hero, or anything close to the salvation of the people. Everyone had fallen into a depression, an endless cycle of sadness, with nothing to make them happy, nothing to look forward to, no one to praise.   
One person ruled them, a terrible, terrible dictator, a man who found a small glimmer of happiness when he saw anyone and everyone despair. The man’s wrinkled face contorted into a grin as he watched his subjects stumble around the darkness, tear stains on their cheeks and a weight on their heart.   
The day, one of the most important days in history, started just the same as any other. People wallowing in self misery, feeling sorry for themselves and their family. An old man was on his deathbed with his final wish.   
“I wish for a better time, a hero or someone to come along and bring happiness to those on this planet.” His hoarse voice croaked out.   
As his spirit leaves his body, it raises up and a bright, blinding light emits from his now dead body. Once the light died away the people of this land all gathered around the small wooden box with colors and designs on it. A small, curious little girl stepped forward and opened it. Out flew several little creatures, no bigger than an autumn leaf.   
One of the figures was the bright red color of a fire, with dark spots covering it, sitting beside a small whiskered figure who seemed to blend into the darkness around them. The others seemed to all be different, not one of them near the same. One creature resembled the soft pink of blush, another the color of the moon in the sky with stripes of darkness, another seemed to match the first one, having the orange of a fire but with a color that they had rarely seen before. White. As all the little creatures stumble around and get a sense of what is going on, they know what to do.   
“What is your name little one?” The small red one flies over to the girl who had opened the box.   
“J-Julia..” The small girl hesitantly replied, bashful in front of a creature she had never seen before in her short, young life.   
“Nice to meet you Julia, I’m Tikki, and I think you and I will be great friends.” 

Together, the people of this village and the little creatures, now known as kwamis, took power and overran the man who laughed and smiled at their sadness and despair. After all was said and done, Tikki gathered the other kwami around her, the only other one who shared their name was the one who stuck by Tikki’s side, the cat like kwami Plagg.   
Only one of the kwami was not accounted for, the pink one who was smaller than the rest. As Tikki and Plagg go to the human they had befriended the most, they ask if the children could help. Julia agreed, as did the little boy, Tommy did. Tikki waved her small paw towards Julia’s ear and small black dots appeared on them, Plagg waved his paw and a silver ring appeared on Tommy’s finger.   
“What’s this for?” The two children asked in unison.   
“If you would like to help, me and Plagg must fuse with you, giving you our power to go and help find our friend, as we will be in your head, giving you suggestions of where she might have gone.” Tikki explained to them.   
The two children nodded and let the kwami fuse with them and they took off to save their friend. They soon found that the old man had fused with the pink kawami, who had unwilling gave him her power. This is where the story began, long long ago, and this is still continuing. The kwami fusing with a selected human and the small pink one fusing with one who is to be their rival. The constant battle will go on for years, until...they’ll just end. No one will know what happened. Ever…


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette had been holding off on asking him, but she had to know how they became who they are, who they will always be. As she transformed and travelled across the city in the dead of night. Her feet made a faint thumping noise as they hit the ground of their meeting place, her partner already there. Before he could open his mouth and speak she held up a finger.   
“I didn’t bring you here just to see you, I have something I wanted to ask you about.” She lowered her finger and sat on the building, her feet hanging over the edge. Her partner slowly made his way to her and sat beside her.   
“Shoot.” He nodded to her, laying his black gloved hand across her polka dot gloved one. She let out a breath before beginning.   
“I’m still not ready to show you who I am, but I was wondering what happened on our first day fighting crime. The day when I was a total klutz and we got uh...tied up.” She nods slightly, coughing awkwardly before finishing her question. “I want to know what mostly lead up to you becoming you and me becoming me. Maybe we did something to have us chosen, but I’m not entirely sure, the only thing I did before finding my miraculous was go to school like normal…” She trailed off.   
“The same pretty much happened for me too.” Her gaze lifted up to meet his. She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was hiding something, but she didn’t dare ask, for she wanted to respect his privacy.   
“I didn’t do much different that day, besides meet my best friend…” She leans forward and peers down at the ground many feet below her. She sighs and she thinks about that day. That day… She jumped to her feet and pulled her partner up with her. “Chat! I think I got it, follow me!”   
She flung out her yoyo and flew to the roof of the school building, looking down at the crosswalk between her home and the school. Soon enough Chat landed beside her and peered down.   
“A bakery my lady?” He looked confused.   
“No no, the crosswalk Chat.” She looked over at him, his face not changing from it’s state of confusion.   
“The...crosswalk?”   
“Yes. Before I got to school that day, I was waiting to cross the street and this old man was about to get hit by a car before I quickly pulled him out of the way!” She exclaimed. Slowly Chat’s face lit up.   
“An old man? I helped an old man that day too! He had fallen and his cane was out of his reach so I picked it up, gave it to him and helped him up. Do you think we got these from the old man?” Chat grins and takes both of Marinette’s hands.   
“Yes, I think so, I may have to speak to my kwami about it, see if she know anything about her previous owner that wasn’t a Ladybug hero.” She nods and taps her chin. “You might want to do the same with your kwami, then we can meet up within the next week to discuss how we got these, deal?” She held out her fist to him.   
“Deal.” Chat nodded and bumped his fist against hers.   
“Till then me petite chat.” She smiles at him and salutes him before throwing her yoyo and soaring off in an opposite direction from where they came.   
Behind her, watching the red suited hero leave was the black leather clad partner. “Till then my lady.” He grinned at her retreating figure before using his staff to launch himself home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably the shortest in the story

“Awe, Tikki please! I need to know why I was chosen by him, I need to find that old man and talk to him.” Marinette fell onto her bed.   
“Marinette, I’ve already told you, I’m not allowed to tell you anything about it unless you figure it out for yourself mostly.” Tikki sat herself on Marinette’s stomach.   
“Not even a little bit?” Marinette pouted slightly, looking at her kwami.   
“Not until you figure out at least half of it by yourself.” Tikki crossed her arms.   
“You’re a stubborn little bug aren’t you?” Marinette smiled softly and brushed her finger against Tikki’s face.   
“I am, but that’s only after years and years of training Ladybugs.” Tikki exclaims and leans against Mari’s finger.   
“You may be stubborn, but so am I, and I have the heart of a warrior and the skin of a winner!” Marinette giggles and slams her fist into her chest, letting out a small yelp. “Ok, the heart of a warrior and the skin of a baby.” Marinette smiles awkwardly.   
Tikki giggles and nuzzles Mari’s cheek. “I’m glad that your Ladybug Marinette, even if you don’t think you’re good enough, I know you are, and I love you just as you are!”   
Marinette smiles and closes her eyes peacefully. “Thanks Tikki.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Wow thanks Plagg!” Adrien exclaims sarcastically.   
“Eh not a problem kid, I do what I can.” Plagg belches and leans against the computer mouse. Adrien looks around his room, just coming home from fencing to find his entire room trashed and reeking of camembert.   
“Why do I put up with you.” Adrien sighs as he lays his bag on his bed.   
“Cause I give you the freedom you want and enjoy, besides I know that you just absolutely love me.” Plagg yawns and curls up. “Wake me when the room is clean or if you have more cheese. Preferably the cheese one.” Plagg snores softly as he clings to the plastic mouse.   
“And then there was me.” He sighs and begins to clean up his room, thinking of everything that he should ask Plagg about and how to ask it. As he picks up a sock with a hole bitten out of it and tosses it in the trash, he knows he’s going to have a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

“What are you reading there Rose.” Chloe strutted over to Rose’s desk and snatched away the book that Rose was reading.   
“Hey! Juleka just got me that for my birthday! Give it back!” Rose reached for it but Chloe held it out of her reach.   
“Oh? But I haven’t even seen what it was. Speaking of goth girl wannabe, where is she today?” Chloe smirks slightly and glares down at the blonde girl.   
“She’s visiting her family in China.” Rose whimpers slightly as cowers away from the other girl. Chloe grins wickedly and looks around the classroom. She noticed that two people weren’t here and their two best friends were glaring at her.   
“Well, it seems no one is going to save you Rose.” Chloe finally looks at the cover of the book, letting out a breath of laughter. “Alice in Wonderland? Are you serious?” She cackles and covers her mouth with her hand. “This is a book for kids! I knew you were childish but I didn’t think you were this childish!” She exclaims and shoves the book to Rose’s chest. “Here I don’t have any use for this trash!” Chloe struts back to her seat and sits beside Sabrina as the teacher walks in.   
Rose sniffles and holds her book to her chest. She peeks over the edge of the book and looks at her classmates. Nino and Alya are giving her looks of pity, Ivan and Marlene look sad, Chloe and Sabrina look triumphant, Kim and Max are watching her, waiting for her to react and Alix and Nathanael are offering her a small smile, to try to cheer her up. After a moment of standing there, she glances at the teacher.   
“Rose? Where’s Juleka? And would you please take a seat before I mark you absent and send you to the principal's office.” Rose didn’t hear her, she couldn’t hear anything beside what Chloe said to her echoing around inside her head.   
As tears began to roll down her face Rose gasps after realising she’s in the classroom before running out, gripping her book tightly to her chest. She ran and ran until she fell to her knees, ripping her leggings and getting muck and grime all over them.   
The small blonde girl cried and cried, not noticing the little black butterfly flying into her book. A voice spoke to her from her head.   
“Heart Breaker, I’m Hawkmoth and I can help you shatter everyone’s dreams, just as you had your shattered. I just need two things in return.” An image of earrings and a ring hovered around her head.   
“Alright Hawkmoth, your wish is my command.” She smirked and a shadowed mist encased her body. After the shadows dispersed it seemed like a completely different person was standing there. “Now, where is that wretched girl who broke my dreams?” She stalked out of the alley, a scepter in her right hand and her book in the other, the book now resembling a purse.   
She pointed her scepter at the civilians of the city and a bright black light hit them as they tried to escape, turning them into card soldiers, who stood ready for her command. She had a sick and twisted grin plastered onto her face.   
“Off. With. Her. Head.”


	6. Chapter 5

Marinette sighed and sat up in her bed. “Tikki...what time is it?” She rubbed her eyes. When she heard no response she opened her eyes. “Tikki?” She looked down at her computer, which was once off but now had a news broadcast on it.   
“Another attack in need of our heroes. A girl going by the name Heart Breaker is turning helpless civilians into card soldiers and seems to be searching for a certain person. When will our heroes respond?”   
Marinette stumbled out of bed and ran to the computer, looking by the mouse to see her black spotted friend.   
“Tikki, transform me!” As Tikki flew into her earrings she quickly transformed and headed out of her room and to where the newest akuma had been most recently spotted.   
Hiding in a tree near Heart Breaker, Marinette found her crime fighting partner.   
“Chat!” She exclaimed quietly as she landed next to him.   
“My Lady! I’m glad you’re finally here, I haven’t figured out where the akuma is, she has two objects. Her scepter and the book thing.” Chat stared at the akuma while he talked to the spotted hero beside him.   
“Let’s destroy both just to be sure, alright?”   
“Alright, I get the book, you get the scepter.” Chat nodded to her.   
Marinette smiled. “Easy peasy kitty. Easy peasy.” She threw her yoyo and swung towards Heart Breaker.   
“Hey Clown Face!” She heard from below her. “What’s with the shooty and the head thing?” He yelled.   
“Off with your head!” The akuma shrieked and pointed her scepter at Chat. Ladybug flug out her yoyo and wrapped it around the scepter, pulling it from the girl's hand.   
“Oh, Did you need that?” Ladybug asks sarcastically. The dark haired girl tossed the scepter from one hand to the other with a small hum. “I wonder what would happen if I…” She snapped the staff of the scepter in half with her knee, but nothing came out. She had efficiently distracted Heart Breaker though.   
Heart Breaker lunged at Ladybug, getting to be about two feet from her before a silver staff collided with her abdomen and sent her flying back several feet.   
“No one hurts my bugaboo.” Chat growled at Heart Breaker, extending his staff to hold her chin up.   
“Thanks kitty, but we need to get to that book!” Ladybug exclaimed.   
“Allow me my lady.” Chat smiled and raised his gloved hand. “Cataclysm!” His paw was shrouded in an inky blackness, ready to destroy anything it made contact with.   
“Chat wait! Don't touch anything yet!” Ladybug jumped onto one foot as she flung her yoyo as high as she could in the air. “Lucky Charm!!!” As the item fell down she prepared to catch it.   
What landed in her hand was a red and black spotted volleyball. Ladybug smirked and looked at Chat. “Let me have her drop the book, then you attack it.”   
Chat nodded and Ladybug got prepared to toss it and serve it, thinking of something to gain her attention long enough. She grins as it pops into her heart.   
“Hey Alice! Where’s your little white rabbit?” The heroine tossed the ball into the air and hit it with her forearms, serving it up to the akuma. Heart Breaker let out a yelp and quickly dropped her book to catch the ball, so she didn’t get hit in the face. Before the book could even touch the ground Chat jumped over and caught it in his hand, the one with the inky darkness around it. The book soon fell apart at the seams, the page fell out and littered the ground and the cover slowly turned to dust, letting the little black butterfly free from it cage.   
Ladybug swung her yoyo and caught the bug, effectively cleaning it of any evil that was in it. “Bye bye pretty butterfly.” She waved and gave a soft smile to the fleeing bug, turning back to pick up the volleyball and serve it again, hitting it straight up into the sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!”   
Everything was restored to the way it was suppose to be, the book put itself back together and the scepter that had been snapped in half turned into two pink bracelets. Ladybug picked the three items up and walked over to who was once Heart Breaker, seeing it was the small blonde haired girl from her class.   
“Rose? What happened?” Ladybug sat beside the girl, completely forgetting her and Chat’s signature fist bump.   
“I’m sorry Ladybug…” Rose sniffles and rubbed at her eyes. Chat sat on the other side of the girl.   
“You know Rose, we’re superheroes, we’re here to help. What’s wrong?” Chat placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder gently. The girl took a few deep breaths before responding.   
“Chloe, she called me childish for reading a book..” She looked at the book in Ladybug’s hand. Chat and Ladybug let their eyes wander to the book. On the cover it read ‘Alice in Wonderland’ with ‘Lewis Carroll’ written a few centimeters under it.   
“She called you childish for reading a classic? This book is great for anyone, no matter the age! And besides, if liking something like that makes you childish, then cosplaying like Ladybug makes Chloe childish.” Chat exclaims and frowns deeply.   
“Besides...I got this for my birthday, and it’s been my favorite book since I was teeny tiny.” The pink clad girl looked down. Ladybug put a hand on Rose’s opposite shoulder, making the girl look up at the heroine, blinking tears out of her eyes.   
“This is a terrific birthday present. When was your birthday?”   
“My birthday is today...but my friend had to leave to see her family in China, so she gave this to me before she left.”   
Chat and Ladybug looked at each other, their miraculouses beeped telling them they had about three minutes left.   
“Well happy birthday Rose.” Ladybug smiled.   
“Have a clawesome birthday.” Chat grinned widely.   
Rose giggled softly and smiles. “Thanks you Ladybug, Chat. You guys are amazing, and thank you for saving Paris so often.” Rose gently hugged them both. “Now go, I know your identities can’t be revealed.” Ladybug and Chat smiled and waved to the girl, running to the nearest dark alley together.   
“Chat, did you bring food for your kwami?” Ladybug asked her partner, unable to see in the dark.   
“Yeah, and I’m gonna change back before you so don’t worry about my night vision and seeing your identity and such, I know we gotta talk and I won’t try any funny business.” After Chat finished speaking a bright green light appeared and went as quickly as it had came. Ladybug smiles softly.   
“Thanks kitty.” Ladybug released her transformation and became normal Marinette. “Tikki? You there?” Marinette held out her hand for her kwami.   
“Yeah! I’m here.” Tikki landed gently in her hand. Marinette smiled and pulled a cookie from her purse. “Good, now eat up.” Marinette rubbed Tikki’s cheek gently.   
Speaking in hushed tones, she faintly heard her partner and his kwami. “Chat you ok?” She hesitantly asked him.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, my kwami is just trying to ruin this and tell me who you are, but I keep telling him, NO.” She heard a small growl mixed with a whine.   
“Fine, I won’t spoil who your precious love bug is.” Marinette guessed that was Chat’s kwami. Marinette giggled softly and brought her hand to her mouth.   
“Your kwami sounds very sophisticated.” She let a small laugh escape as she heard Chat let out a small chuckle.   
“Yeah, don’t let him fool you, the first day I had him, he tried to eat my remote…” Chat trailed off as a small pap sound was heard.   
“What was that?” Marinette asked as she placed the remaining part of the cookie in her purse, along with her kwami.   
“Oh just Plagg being a moron.” Marinette could almost hear her partner roll his eyes.   
“Plagg? Is that your kwami’s name?” She asked him.   
“Yeah, what’s your kwami’s name?”   
“Tikki. It’s short and sweet, just like her.” After Marinette said that a small coo came from her purse.   
“Awe thank you!” Tikki exclaimed, putting the last piece of cookie in her mouth. “Are you ready to transform Ladybug?”   
“Chat, is Plagg ready?” Ladybug looked up at where she assumed her partner was.   
“No! I’m not ready, I’m savoring this delicious cheeseeee…” The kwami drew out the word dramatically.   
“Cheese?” Tikki asked hesitantly.   
“Yes cheese, and it’s camembert out of every stupid cheese there is.” Chat groaned. “I smell like mold everywhere I go because of him.”   
Marinette stifled a giggle, but apparently not well enough.   
“Are you laughing at me!?” Chat exclaimed to his partner, causing her to break down into uncontrollable giggles, Chat soon joining along with her as her laugh was a contagious melody to his ears.   
After the two stopped laughing, wiping their eyes gently, Chat spoke up softly.   
“Hey...Ladybug...why don’t we just show each other who we are?” The pigtailed girl knew the question was coming, but she didn’t know how to answer it.   
“I don’t….I don’t know…” She sighed softly and set her hand on the ground. The kwami’s had decided now was a good time to go quiet and not interrupt their charges. She heard a rustling sound as Chat;s hand struggled to place his upon hers. After a few moments she felt the cold sting of his ring against her hand.   
“I can wait M’Lady, as long as you need, and if you’re worried about what I’ll think of the girl behind the mask, you don’t have to worry, I will love you no matter who you are, since you are my Ladybug no matter what.” She felt Chat lift her hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles softly. After a few moments of his lips lingering against her knuckles, she made up her mind.   
“If you...If you really mean that Chat, I would love to know who you are, and let you know who I am.” She smiled crookedly to herself, imagining the happiness on her partner’s face right now.   
“REALLY?!?” He exclaimed, making her giggle.   
“Really.” She reached into her purse, not letting go of his hand as she pulled out her phone.   
“Ready?” She heard him move around a bit, pulling out his phone she guessed.   
“Ready.” He replied, moments before they unlocked their phone and shone the light of the other’s face.   
When Marinette saw who was holding her hand, she felt like she couldn’t breath, her chest felt tight as she stared into the boy’s green eyes.   
When Adrien saw who was holding his hand, he felt ecstatic, his chest tight and swollen with happiness as he stared into the girl’s blue eyes.   
“Adrien?” Marinette asked shakily.   
“Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed happily.   
On her face was a look of confusion, surprise and pain, on his was a look of happiness, surprise and adoration.   
As Adrien was about to wrap his arms around his classmate and the love of his life, she backed away.   
“Marinette?” He looks hurt and confused. “What’s wrong?”   
“No no no no no no no!” She exclaimed as her back hit the wall of the alley, her phone clattering to the ground, face down so the light dimmed, only Adrien’s phone light left.   
“Did I say something wrong?” He took a hesitant step to her, holding his hand out to her.   
“You...and Chat...and Chat and….You...oh my god…” She took several deep breaths, her chest rising and falling quickly.   
“I'm Chat yes, are you alright my lady?” He tilted his head curiously as his kwami peeked out of his shirt to look at the terrified girl.   
“It's been you the whole time...oh my god…” She put her hand to her chest, Adrien took another step forward and gently placed his hand to hers.   
“It's been me the whole time.”   
“Oh my god.” Adrien coughed slightly to hide a chuckle, which seemed to snap Marinette back to what was happening.   
“Did I say something funny?” She snapped at him.   
“No no it's just…” He laughed a bit and covered his mouth.   
“What!” Marinette puffed out her chest and took a step forward.   
With a cheeky, cat like grin the blonde wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.   
“You've been this close to me, right under my nose this whole time, and I never noticed? I am the most oblivious person in France.” He stated as her hugged her to his chest.   
Her mouth dropped open and she stiffened up in his arms, but her just held her tighter.   
“It makes so much sense that it was you, how could I have been so blind?” He rubs her back softly.   
Adrien almost jumped when he felt the thin and gentle arms snake around his neck.   
“I never thought it'd be you, but I'm so so happy it is.” He whispered into her hair. She smiles and buries her face into his chest.   
“I'm happy you're Chat. I don't think I'd be able to get anything done if it was anyone else.” Marinette pulls him closer to her.   
“Now..” Adrien started, pulling away from her enough to look her in the eyes. “About you being Ladybug..”  
Marinette’s heart felt like it was about to bust, he was going to hate her, oh no.   
“You lied, there was no special mission!” He exclaimed and poked her chest. It took a minute for her to register what he said and what it meant.   
“Oh--” She laughed and covered her mouth. She had remembered then. “Desperate times called for desperate measures kitty.” She smiled softly at him.   
The green eyed boy across from her took his hand in hers. “Have I ever told you what I said to myself after we fought our first akuma?” He slowly dragged his thumb across the back of her hand.   
“I don’t believe you have, why?” He smiled softly to himself as she looked up at him in confusion.   
“I said to myself, no matter who that girl is behind the mask, I already know I’ll love her.” He bent his head down to kiss her knuckles. “And after that day, when I gave you that umbrella in the rain, Plagg had made a comment on how I had a girlfriend on the first day of school. Looking back on it now, it wasn’t anything platonic that I held for you, maybe in my heart I knew you were Ladybug, but I just didn’t care, because no matter who you are, you are the most strong and beautiful girl that I know, and I mean really strong, like you’ve kicked my butt several times and you’re also brave and confident and kind and sweet to everyone, you’ve made many people happy and you’ve saved Paris, all while also going to school.” Adrien cleared his throat gently, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “What I’m trying to say, is that no matter whether you’re Ladybug or Marinette, you still mean so much to me, and you don’t have to say yes, but it would make me really happy if you could maybe, possibly, be my girlfriend?” Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes, with the most honest and pleading look that she had ever seen, his kitten eyes were worse than Manon’s.   
She bit her lip and coos. “Awe..” She smiled at him. “You’re sweet, of course, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Her smile changed into a grin when he smiled cheekily and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.   
With a laugh the blue eyed girl hugged back, burying her face in his neck as well.   
“Who knew my lady and my princess were the same person this is the best thing ever.” He murmured against her skin, sending tingles down her spine.   
“Who knew my prince and my knight were the same person, this is so beautiful..” She murmured back as she pulls him as tight to her chest as she could.   
They sat there for several minutes, seeming to them as they were sitting there for hours. After they had been hugging long enough, deemed long enough by their kwami’s, the small bug and small cat came over and managed to separate them.   
“So, since you guys know who is who now, let’s get out of this smelly alley.” Plagg complained.   
“Really? You eat the worst smelling cheese and you can’t stand being out here?” Adrien asked him.   
“What can I say, I have refined tastes.” Plagg shrugs. Adrien rolls his eyes at his kwami as Mari giggles.   
“So Plagg, what cheese would that be?” Mari asked.   
“Camembert, it’s the best of all the cheeses.” He sighed dreamily, floating downwards, distracted by thinking of cheese. Tikki grabbed his arm and flung him upwards. Plagg yelped and stopped himself. Marinette and Adrien laughed and smiled at each other.   
“Maybe Plagg was right, let’s leave here and go back to my place maybe?” Mari offered. Adrien’s smile seemed to grow larger.   
“I would love to.” Adrien offered her his arm. Mari giggled and gently lays her arm through his.   
“Such a gentleman.” Mari giggled softly and smiles. To her it seemed like she wasn’t able to stop smiling. He looked at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness and genuine affection.   
Adrien had never been any happier, he’s glad it’s her, he had a slight suspicion that it was her, but he never really dwelled on the thought, he was too busy with school, saving Paris and every other extra curricular activities he had.   
“So, when we get there would you like to have any food?” Mari hums softly as she slowly leads him to her home.   
“Definitely.” Adrien quickly nods, having yet to try her father’s famous baked goods.   
As the two walked together, arms linked and not a care in the world, just across the city another akuma was being created, and neither of them were going to be ready to fight them.


End file.
